renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diarmaid/archived profile RP
My past is very blurry for now, I can't remember more than a few months back. The last thing I remember is waking up in a foreign monastery where people spoke a language unknown to me. One person, that seemed like a clergy, recognized my language and showed me books exhibit an emblem, that as I recognized as the one of my homeland, but we couldn't communicate through writing as I'm illiterate. After feeling not so bad, I was dropped at the dock to wait for a boat. I had to work on the dock, while being weak and recovering. When the ship came in, I boarded and was put right away to lowly marine work. I sat foot on earth weeks later and was immediately dispatched to a remote region as ports seem to have plenty newcomers. Happily, everyone spoke my language. Apr 12, 1457 I finally sat foot in the welcoming town called An Caiseal. As I didn't know the region yet, I worked at the monastery then took more substantial duties. During the following week, I found this marvelous place called "Gentle Night Tavern and Pastry Shop" and met kind people and even had a first crush. Apr 22, 1457 I just arrived in An Gort and am getting used to this new setting which is looking promising. Soon before I received a message mentioning grave forthcoming trouble by the dear bartender and friend Jan1763 so I hurried to the trusted tavern and, after questioning the finance of the selected new city An Gort I found that I would be better there so moved along with the other the next day. Jun 14, 1457 I finally got enough strength to cut down trees as prescribed by the mayor (20). Although my priority is still to enlist in the town militia. Jul 26, 1457 I now have enough intelligence for a few tries at wood cutting so it would be more profitable although my priority is still to protect and serve. In fact soon I'll have enough skill for level 2. Aug 24, 1457 I'm now level 2 and, after slightly doubting my profession for blacksmith, I'm now a butcher as planned ; the profession is somewhat overcrowded and I hope it will be profitable but the important is to strive for An Gort security. Sep 18, 1457 I've just used my butcher shop for the first time since I had one (or any shop for a fact) because of the need to lower meat prices for the town through town grants ; I'm lucky to have been thought how butchering and grants work by the incumbent An Gort mayor : Jaseph. Oct 18, 1457 As suggested by An Gort good mayor Jaseph, I've switched my vegetables field to cow, the main reason invoked by him was that I could provide cheap meat and milk while not using corn as fodder (the alternative being pig). Oct 18, 1457 I just made a first milking which yielded 8 bottles of milk, thus successful and I'm quite happy but wonder how much profitable the field change will be ; at least this will be good for my reputation (by hiring more). Mar 7, 1458 I fell in love and demanded the hand of Ellismira, whom accepted, both in the same day in a tavern which I partly own: Drink Parlour Co-op To think I didn't like taverns and that I wanted love to develop weeks after a wedding. I'm so happy. Feb 12, 1459 I heard a rumor that my engagement was terminated a while back ; just as I feared although I kept my hopes because of love. I wonder if this strange feeling of living a dream will go away. Jun 4, 1459 Lady_sabrina father Willy_oneal blessed my wedding to his lovely daughter whom I call Sabrina or sometimes 'sab' and also known as Sabrina Sinclair. We are happily engaged. Jun 20, 1459 I discovered my real name, Diarmaid, a few days ago and today the name change came in effect. I'd prefer to forget the name a priest gave me, the one whom took care of me while I recovered from my head wound. Jun 22, 1459 I've canceled my wedding to Sabrina yesterday ; she has departed from her noble past and is now known as Sabrina_. Nov 29, 1459 I discovered that I was born in early may ; the day is tentative but a (irreversible) choice had to be made. My birthstone has the hue of Eire. March 21st, 1460 I accepted Achernar engagement offer. Her courage to skip courtship and her display of seriousness won me over. March 23rd, 1460 Suspecting Achernar didn't love me, although she implied it, I repeatedly asked what she was thinking when she asked for my hand. At his insistence, she broke off their engagement. That day, Diarmaid stopped being a gentlemen (a part-time gentlemen isn't one). April 30th, 1460 The past few days have been a trial as a mayor, not the role itself but my reaction about it. I've been neglecting myself at the expense of what I hold dear: my land. By being mayor, I thought I was paying back the effort of the past mayors. However the mistakes I've done personally, over putting more importance in my role, has likely crossed the £200 mark. My personal mistakes have been getting at me and I've asked one of the few mayors I trust to take back the position, soon after realized the sacrifices made during the person tenure so wrote to apologize and to discard my request. Now I forgot twice in 2 days to pick up a job so my finances are suffering even more. It's not that I'm getting close to being broke, but jealousy: that I'd be making better for myself just being just a cow farmer. May 21st, 1460 My neglect of my cow field has gotten far enough so I've changed my 1st field to vegetables costing me £100. I could have just let the field sit empty but I don't know how long my mayoral tenure would last. It seem it will be costing me over £100 per month to pay back the other mayor efforts. I could also have stated that I wouldn't be trying for re-election but I think it would have been too egoistical and not enough responsible of my part ; after all it's no one else problem if I chose to run not having the capacity to run an animal farm meanwhile. August 8th, 1460 I received fresh milk from my own barn in some time, it was a full yield as well. It's my 4th day on the cycle and my cows haven't been hungry yet. I hope it stays that way. I suppose as long as I remain without a high responsibility role, I'll neglect but seldomly. August 16th, 1460 I woke up this morning in an incredible mood. The day before, I turned my mug over as people were drinking and I decided to leave it that way. Since I didn't care much for my old way of life, I thought, well still do, that I might as well have a fresh start. Speaking of which, I'll soon do my first theft ; it's approved by the county but still. September 21st, 1460 I finally received the merchant cog I was promised by the NNGO a couple weeks ago ; it's name is Arraetrikos. The reason for the delay is a miscommunication ; I lost about a week salary in the venture and I traveled without escort carrying a good amount of money. I ended up giving NNGO more money than they asked for ; I don't like having debts, including moral ones. December 10th, 1460 I sent a long letter of the pros and cons in joining NNGO to it's contact and leader: Anto_capone. Today I received a reply from Anto and he invited me to get to its headquarters. He gave me the necessary authorization to get in its embassy. I've let them know of my interest, and only interest, in joining them and that I would likely just listen to them until I made my mind. February 26th, 1461 While writing Anto(_capone), I realized my reservations about NNGO were unfounded and I expressed him directly my desire to become a member. March 20th, 1461 Today I'm--sure--to be Irish. I spent most of my day yesterday with a hangover. I'm recovering from my alcoholic debauchery and noticed I hardly ate yesterday, or perhaps none at all, and I feel physically weak. Before I knew Ireland was my place of birth but I didn't know if I picked up enough of its culture. March 26th, 1461 I pledged NNGO Blood Oath in a personalized manner. I hope a capo (leader) saw through what could have seen as chatter. All the points were covered ; some by direct declaration, others by showing some confusion but still declaring what I understood. April 19th, 1461 I made it clear that I previously pledged The Blood Oath ; although my clarification seem to have been ignored. Either I wasn't smart enough to see a previous acknowledgement or NNGO heads don't care so much about my gesture. April 30th, 1461 I gave the helm of the Arraetrikos to a sea captain as both of us embarked. We were heading through the large waves and strong wind. Perhaps one day I'll be able to handle myself and a crew to that kind of environment but it will be my first time in the expanse ; I wouldn't take command unless it was in dire need. It will also be an introduction to sea battle. I'm excited, yet scared at the same time, as I'm unprepared. June 13th, 1461 I've been handed back Arraetrikos captain hat after our victorious battle against the English and some of its allies. I caught glimpses of the whole thing while manning the ship in the maneuvers. Many passengers had the opportunity to watch all the exchanges as the helm and posts were filled ; perhaps one will tell me. At least I have the battle log but it doesn't tell the whole story. I also have the ship report ; it took good damage but nothing serious. I'm about to disembark, it will have been 6 weeks since I've set foot on stable ground. November 20th, 1466 following is 3-4 years old. Having no family, trusting no one enough to be a friend, Diarmaid passes the time ; for short whiles he smile, laugh and even envision happiness. The only times when Diarmaid found true happiness unfortunately can't last: while rendering someone useless, fighting for his county. So he trains, hoping his happiness would be so exquisite to linger. While knowing his goal, Diarmaid's under the impression to know what else he want. He think loyalty to his county, in exchange for the protection of his land, is the right path. He think having a faithful women would be better for him. He think joining the night life will give him joy. He think befriending NNGO (Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum) will be mutually beneficial. Although, he used to think quite differently, so he senses that those secondary interests are but temporary, or at least are not steady. Diarmaid has surprising reflexes. He's taller and a bit wider the average men, with a healthy complexion, azurite blue eyes & ginger hair, the latter usually unkempt. He has a couple old scars, his hands have calluses from often manipulating wooden rods, often having redness on different region of his skin ; he sometimes is sore. He can be vocal at times and, not being adept at speech, can be bothersome. The majority of his wardrobe is simply tailored, with coarser fabric, solid unsightly seams and sometimes unmatched color. He laugh things off the majority of the time, although he's sometimes resentful. He always make an effort to be polite and to smile, albeit he's human. His past still following him, Diarmaid can strive for politeness, eloquence, respect and wit. Although this way is now put aside over half the time. A major factor for his new lifestyle gains is alcohol-induced lightheartedness. More and more he yearn quick pleasure, is wary of intellect, quirky and speak with little thought. He used to feel pulled by those opposing sides but he has let go, acting without weighing each side. Some unconscious process now choose between the old and the new, the prim and the oaf. Could it simply be hard to break habits? Or does he realize going through life without pondering won't fulfill him?